Meet Adam
by ComeAllSeeThatAboutJazzMe
Summary: Kurt's finally found the one...he thinks. But Blaine is that constant reminder that there is better people in the world, possibly in the same room.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So after reading Ryan's tweet about the make-out and then Chris talking about how Adam might just make it, I got really angry and just wanted to through a temper tantrum. But I didn't I wrote this instead. If Adam is the one for Kurt, then I don't want him to feel happy about it. I may sound cynical, but I don't care. I love my Blainers and I don't want to see him hurt.**

**Um let's say that they are at a Glee Club Reunion….Yeah.**

Kurt walked over to Blaine, hand in hand with Adam.

"Hey-"

Kurt began.

"Oh who is this?"

Blaine said enthusiastically, with a smile and beaming eyes.

"Blaine, this is Adam, my boyfriend."

Blaine reached out his hand; shaking Adam's kindly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Adam. "

"It's nice to meet you too, finally."

Blaine smiled again, his eyes softening. Rachel ran over and pulled Adam away from Kurt towards Finn. Kurt turned back to Blaine, confused.

"What was that for?"

"What?"

"Well I, honestly, didn't expect you to be that…accepting of him, you know."

"Kurt, you know I still love you. So much, that all I want is to see you happy. And if he makes you happy then by God, let it be."

"Well, thank you."

Kurt smiled at him, then walked over to where Rachel, Finn and Adam were talking; joining their animated conversation. Blaine watched as Kurt looked at Adam with the same look in his eyes that he always used on Blaine. They said, I Love You So Much I couldn't Be Happier. They also stabbed a knife deep into Blaine's heart, telling him he had his chance and he screwed up.

"Hey, why don't you come over and join us?"

Tina came up to Blaine, noticing where he was looking. She grabbed his hand, he looked at her with tears beginning to brim his eyes.

"Don't please."

Tina pleaded.

"You did your best, and showed him how much you cared. Okay? Now come on, and join your turn friends over here."

"You are my best friend Tina, I don't know how I would have gotten through tonight without you."

He smiled at her warmly. She giggled.

"I love you too!"

They laughed, and joined Sam, Brittany, Unique, Artie, Marley, and Sugar. On the other side of the room, Kurt glanced over his shoulder. Watching as Blaine interacted with his new best friends. A wall of sadness washed over him, that used to be him. He used to be Blaine's best friend. Blaine seemed so happy in this moment. He looked back to Rachel, Finn, and Adam; not feeling quiet right where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine sat on the bar stool, circling his finger around the opening in the top of the bottle, thinking to himself about a couple hours earlier. Kurt had come to him with his new fling, Adam; Adam the Glee Club leader at NYADA, the British dream boy, with his perfect blonde hair, stunning eyes, and crooked smile. What was so special about Adam anyways? What did Kurt see in him, other than his looks?

Sure he was nice and gentleman like, but wasn't Blaine that same way? He always treated Kurt like he was a prince. Like he was the only person in the world; Kurt was Blaine's world.

And yet, here Blaine sat, with a drink in his hand while Kurt spent the night with another guy!

"Hey? What are you doing here?"

Blaine jumped out of his seat, he turned to see Karofsky standing there smiling at him.

"Oh, um nothing really just, well I don't really have anything to do right now."

"Hmm, do I dare ask what happened between you and Kurt then?"

"Ha! Well let's put it this way. Kurt moved to New York, things got distant, we broke up, and now he has this new British boyfriend; who I guess is just the best thing in the world."

Blaine waved his arms in the air exaggerating his last few words. Dave laughed, and took the seat next to him.

"Wow! To be honest I didn't think you two would ever break up. You seemed solid to me, after the whole Valentine's incident."

He looked at Blaine raising his eyebrows and taking a sip of his beer. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah I wish we were. But ya know whatever. If that's the way he wants to go then let him."

Blaine held up his beer and gulped it down in one breath. He set the bottle back down on the counter; getting the bartenders attention to get him another. The, highly attractive, young man smiled and set two beers down in front of Blaine and Karofsky.

"To being single!"

Dave held his up to Blaine. They clanked them together, and then both drank theirs to nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine stumbled out to his car. He was tired, his head hurt, and he just felt like curling up into a ball to cry his eyes out. He fumbled with putting the keys in the ignition, after four beers and a couple shots it was hard to do anything straight. After about five minutes of failed attempts he succeeded, then backed up almost hitting a person in the processes.

"Whoa! Oops!"

Blaine mumbled to himself, he giggled then took off out of the parking lot. He drove about five above the posted speed limit. Every so often he would swerve into the other lane once in a while but was always quick to correct himself.

He knew he shouldn't have been driving, seeing how he was completely wasted and exhausted. But his house was only about 15 minutes away so Blaine assumed he could make it safely.

Three minutes later Blaine was completely asleep, his forehead rested on the steering wheel as his car began to drive in whatever direction it felt. Other cars quickly drove their cars out of the way, avoiding Blaine's oncoming one.

A four-wheel truck hurled down the road, not paying any attention to what was in front of him. Blaine woke up dazed, from the screaming sounds of car horns. He glanced around confused; his car was now at a rest. It was sitting crooked in the lane opposite of the one he originally was driving on. The truck driver glanced up ten seconds too late, seeing Blaine's car in the way he laid on his horn madly hoping to get Blaine's attention.

Blaine caught notice of the blaring car horn and turned to look out the other window.

"Shit!"

Blaine tried to shift his car into drive, but the gear stuck. The truck hit the passenger's side at 35 miles per hour. Blaine had curled up into a small ball, scared out of his wits, praying to God that if he did end up dying right then that Kurt knew he loved him. The cars danced across the road, till the truck came loose slamming Blaine's door side into a power pole.

Blaine felt the impact on his right side as the door slammed against him; he felt a sharp pain race through his hip as he heard a loud snapping sound. The glass of the window shattered and sent pieces flying, slicing Blaine's face and arms everywhere.

All in two seconds it was over. Blaine sat bleeding in pain, completed knocked unconscious. The driver of the truck, jumped out of his vehicle and raced to Blaine's to see if he was ok. A line of cars gathered on the road near the incident. Many people got out and rushed to help.

The truck driver peaked inside Blaine's car, noticing that he was lying there; his eyes shut. He reached his hand in, pressing his fingers to his neck. Feeling the pulse, he sighed in relief.

"Please! Someone call for help. Get an ambulance out here!"


	4. Chapter 4

Burt set the phone down quietly on the table, putting his head in his hands. Love can make you do some pretty stupid things, he thought to himself. With a big sigh he got up and walked into the living room.

Kurt sat on the couch with Adam right next to him. They were having a pretty animated conversation and seemed to be enjoying every moment of it. Burt wasn't too keen on this Adam guy Kurt had brought home with him; not lying to anybody, he liked Blaine more.

"Kurt? Can I speak to you in the kitchen please?"

Kurt looked up at his dad's concerned face, with worry.

"Ya sure"

He replied. He turned to Adam who looked awkward, almost like he shouldn't be there right then.

"I'll be back in moment."

He assured him, placing his hand on his arm. Then he got up and walked into the kitchen with his dad.

"What's wrong?"

"Kurt, I don't really know how to say this but, Blaine is in the hospital."

Kurt eyes went huge.

"What!?"

"He was in a car accident last night, while driving home."

Kurt sat down in the chair closest to him.

"Can I go see him?"

He asked quietly.

"Of course you can. He is in room 36; just ask the front desk to get permission."

"Ok, um, could you stay here with Adam? I don't really feel like bringing him."

"Yes, now go. I will explain everything to him ok?"

Kurt nodded then grabbed his keys off the hook and took off into the garage.

Adam looked around hearing the door shut, confused. Burt walked back into the living room and sat down across from Adam in his chair.

"Adam, Kurt went to go see Blaine."

Adam was taken aback by Burt's statement.

"Why?"

"Blaine was in a car accident last night. He is in the hospital."

"Oh, Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt ran up to the front desk.

"Yes how may I help you?"

The small blonde looked at him smiling kindly.

"Um, is there any way I could see Blaine Anderson?"

"Oh yes, he is room 36; just down the hall to your left. Let me give you a visitor's pass."

She handed his a small piece of paper, to identify that he was a visitor. He slowed his walk down a bit, to look professional. The door was closed, so he knocked.

"Come in."

A voice from behind the door called. He opened the door, seeing the nurse messing with a machine off to the side. He held up his pass and she nodded to a seat next to the window.

"I'm going down to the lab; press the button on the side of the bed if you get any movement. He has been unconscious since the moment he got here."

Kurt nodded, seeing Blaine in the bed reminded him of when he sat in the hospital with his dad. Blaine's face was expressionless, with cuts and a black eye. He reached out his hand and placed it in Blaine's; restraining his tears.

"This is my entire fault."

Kurt whispered to himself, closing his eyes.

"I know you still love me, and I still love you too. I was just so enthralled by how perfect Adam was, to pay any attention to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine could hear every word Kurt said; he willed his body to move, his mouth to speak, but neither would budge. He wished that he could open his eyes and see him sitting there, right next to him; caring for him. He wished he could tell him that it wasn't his fault; it was Blaine's ignorant judgment that caused his accident. He knew he shouldn't have gotten behind the wheel last night. He could have just called someone; his dad, Rachel, Burt, even Kurt. All of them could have came and picked him up, and he wouldn't be lying here, listening to Kurt beat himself up for something he did cause.

"I just wish you could do something, acknowledge that you're aware I am here."

Kurt pleaded, squeezing Blaine's hand tight. _I'm trying!_ Blaine thought, hoping Kurt could hear.

"Maybe I could sing you a song? That might make you feel better."

Kurt flipped through his mental song book searching for the perfect song.

_**guess now it's time for me to give up**____**  
**__**I feel it's time**____**  
**__**Got a picture of you beside me**____**  
**__**Got your lipstick mark still on your coffee cup**____**  
**__**Got a fist of pure emotion**____**  
**__**Got a head of shattered dreams**____**  
**__**Gotta leave it, gotta leave it all behind now**___

Kurt looked out the window behind him, turning away to hide his tears; even though Blaine couldn't see them.

_**Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it**____**  
**__**I just want you back for good**____**  
**__**Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it**____**  
**__**You'll be right and understood**__** I want you back for good**__**  
**_

Blaine fluttered his eyelids, urging himself to open them. Kurt's voice was so pure and true, he just wanted to hold him close; to assure him everything was going to be ok.

_****__**Unaware but underlined I figured out this story**____**  
**__**It wasn't good**____**  
**__**But in the corner of my mind I celebrated glory**____**  
**__**But that was not to be**____**  
**__**In the twist of separation you excelled at being free**____**  
**__**Can't you find a little room inside for me**____**  
**_

Kurt played with Blaine's fingers, intertwining them with his then letting go again.

_****__**Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it**____**  
**__**I just want you back for good**____**  
**__**Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it**____**  
**__**You'll be right and understood**__** I want you back for good**__**  
**_

Kurt intertwined them again. Blaine could feel Kurt's hand beginning to let go again; he could feel his fingers move slowly but he knew they were moving. They secured as tight as Blaine could around Kurts hand. Kurt gasped but continued signing.

_****__**And we'll be together, this time is forever**____**  
**__**We'll be fighting and forever we will be**____**  
**__**So complete in our love**____**  
**__**We will never be uncovered again**____**  
**_

Blaine slowly opened his eyes; they searched the room for a second then landed on Kurt; looking straight into his eyes.

_****__**Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it**____**  
**__**I just want you back for good**____**  
**__**Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it**____**  
**__**You'll be right and understood**____**  
**_

Kurt smiled, and laughed away his tears. He leaned over, closer to Blaine, wrapping his arms around him. Thankfully Blaine reached his arms up and was able to hold him just the same.

_****__**I guess now it's time, that you came back for good**__**  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt pulled away, his eyes tearing up again.

"I'm so sorry Blaine-"

"No, No."

Blaine replied, his voice raspy.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was stupid and I shouldn't have been driving, I was completely wasted."

Kurt raised an eye brow at Blaine.

"You could have died!"

He yelled quietly, grabbing Blaine's hand again. Blaine looked down at their hands, so perfectly together. Kurt sighed, looking at Blaine's sad expression.

"I'm not letting go of you again."

Blaine's eyes got wide.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Blaine, I love you. We love each other. I don't know how I can live without you in my life. And as for Adam, well I just liked him because he was British."

Blaine laughed, giving Kurt a toothy smile.

"So if I was British, I would be perfect?"

Blaine asked Kurt in his best attempt at a British accent. Kurt laughed.

"I love you just the way you are, even if you are a dumbass sometimes."

Kurt smiled at him kindly, looking into his perfect sea of hazel that was his eyes. Blaine thought for a moment, then realized.

"Um, I hate to bring this up, but what exactly are you going to do with Adam?

"Oh, yeah I completely forgot. Um, well Rachel's going home tomorrow so I can just send him home then."

Blaine nodded.

"If you don't mind, I think I will just stay here tonight."

"That'd be great."

Blaine replied with a smile. Kurt looked around the room, then the details on the bed. On the arm, near Blaine's head there was a small red button. He jumped.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I was supposed to notify the nurse if you made any movement."

"Oh, yeah I guess they would probably like to know that."

They both laughed, Blaine reached over and hit the button to signal for the nurse.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt walked into the living room, just getting back from the hospital. Adam sat on the couch staring blankly at the TV.

"Hey."

Kurt announced bleakly. Adam looked up, startled.

"Oh hey, how was the visit."

"It was good. He has a shattered hip bone and a few bruises but other than that he's ok."

Adam nodded.

"Well that's good. Better than what it could have been."

Kurt laughed.

"Yeah."

He looked at Adam, so completely enthralled with the television, oblivious to everything.

"You're going back to New York tomorrow, with Rachel. I bought your plane ticket."

Adam flipped around, shocked.

"What? Why? Aren't you coming too?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No, I'm staying here."

"This is because of him."

Adam voice darkened a tint. Kurt nodded.

"Yes."

"I should have known. So what does this say for us?"

"That there isn't an us anymore."

Kurt stated firmly, crossing his arms. Adam lowered his head, staring at the empty seat next to the couch.

"I'll sleep here tonight."

"Fine, I will drop you off at the airport tomorrow."

Kurt turned and walked up stairs to his room, closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt walked up the stairs of the all too familiar house; the door at the end of the hallway was his final destination. He quietly turned the door handle pushing it open slowly. Blaine was sitting up in his bed, leaning back against the pillows. His headphones we plugged into his ears and a piece of paper lay on his lap. Quickly and smoothly he scribbled onto the thin sheet.

Kurt knocked, grabbing Blaine's attention. Blaine glanced up, taking his headphones out.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

Blaine waved him over. Kurt perched himself on the end on the bed crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap.

"You ok?"

Blaine asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, just been a tough week that's all."

Blaine motioned for Kurt to come sit up next to him. Kurt moved to the side that wasn't damaged.

"This reminds me of the time when you got the slushy in your eye."

Blaine laughed,

"Yeah only this time my eyes aren't the damaged part."

Smiling at Kurt, he leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thankfully."

Kurt replied, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Blaine smiled, at how perfect they looked clasped together; at how perfectly imperfect this week has gone. If he wasn't so happy, he would have felt guilty about everything.


End file.
